Foreign Ammunition
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: He didn't know she could use language like that...


Title: Foreign Ammunition

Author: Angel Leviathan (minakovenus)

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything, everything.

Season: 1

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis, characters, concept, etc, aren't mine.

Notes: Don't ask, I have no idea where this came from. But it was running around in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I would've typed more of the foreign words but didn't want to up the rating so much.

-

"Damnit to hell!"

John Sheppard halted as he heard a familiar voice raised in anger as he passed the office of Elizabeth Weir. He frowned and glanced back at the door, hearing her voice again, just as angry, but issuing forth a string of words he couldn't understand. John turned to face the door as she stopped and began again in another language, followed by a an unhealthy 'thud' that sounded like fist meeting desk. Too curious for his own good, he hit the chime for the door and waited.

"Come in!" Elizabeth shouted, only interrupting her string of foreign curses for those words.

As he stepped inside the office, he realise just how soundproof the doors must be, greeted by several words he was worried he could actually understand, "…I…er…heard…" he began.

"You ever have one of those days?" she interrupted, "One where just everything goes wrong?" she finished her sentence with another viciously spat curse, "Kuso!"

"Yeah…but unfortunately I appear to lack the vocabulary to properly express myself…" he teased, hoping to calm her down.

For that, Weir looked up at him and stated a single word that was clearly derogatory, if only because of the look in her eyes.

"Okay then…" John sat down in the chair opposite her desk, pretending complete indifference to her tirade, letting her continue, "So McKay's down in the labs experimenting with a new Ancient toy he found. I asked if it could produce chocolate but apparently there's a 'no' on that score," he slouched in the chair, "Last time I saw Ford, he was trying to explain to Teyla the complexities of 'The Matrix' and she was throwing his own reasoning right back at him. I guess she…"

Elizabeth finally stopped her rant, throwing some papers back on her desk, having run out of foreign swear words to utter, and so just stared across at him as he continued to babble about everything and nothing, "John?"

"Yes?" he tried his 'innocent' grin.

"_Cute_," she thought for a moment, and nearly grinned back at him. She shook her head, "What're you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm making conversation."

"With whom?"

"With you."

Elizabeth continued to stare, "…When I've shouted, sworn at and insulted you?"

He shrugged, "Somebody has to make the effort," John frowned, "Wait, you insulted me?"

She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, like the good little boy I am, I know several of the words you were just using and used them to judge whether to try a counter argument."

"And?" she leant against her desk.

John shook his head, "It wasn't worth it," he joked, "You have a dirty mouth, Elizabeth Weir."

"Ha," she replied, "You should hear my mother."

"So," he stood up, "Are you done now? Or are you just temporarily out of ammunition? Don't make me go study a bilingual dictionary…"

Elizabeth paused as if she might be thinking, "…Yes. But if one more thing goes wrong today-"

"Say if McKay blows up half the city with that device…"

"If McKay blows up half the city with that device…"

"Then you have every right to stand right in the middle of the command centre and scream at anyone you choose," he smiled and nodded.

She found herself grinning back in an idiotic fashion, "_Damn him…"_

"Dinner?" he proposed, "I could do with having someone who can actually _cook _present."

"Sure," she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Elizabeth tried to convince her heart to slow down before the blush reached her face, "I'll catch you up. Just let me clear up here."

Sheppard nodded and headed for the doors, halfway through them when she called him back.

"John?"

"Yeah?" he glanced over his shoulder.

"…Aishiteru," she stated, looking down at the same instant.

He smiled, "Dare I ask what that means?"

Elizabeth looked back at him, "…It means…" she took a deep breath, "It means…" she exhaled and shook her head, "Damn you. It means 'damn you'."

"Remind me not to ask that question again?" John grinned again and headed off.

She followed him as far as the doors, allowing them to shut before her, watching him through the coloured glass, "_…I love you…it means 'I love you'…" _

-

Fin


End file.
